Perfect
by Starlight Soul
Summary: He tried to be perfect


**Disclaimer-** They don't belong to me. Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song Perfect belongs to Simple Plan.

**Authors Note-** This was just a quick plot bunny that chased me home from work. I hope you enjoy.

**Perfect**

**12pm**

"You owe me a life debt Lucius," snarled Snape, "I'm calling it in."

"What do you want Severus?" the blonde snarled in return.

"It requires that you come to Hogwarts tonight," said Snape. "Be here at exactly 7 pm."

"Just make sure he's out of the way, Snape, or there will be trouble."

Snape watched as the fire returned to its normal orange before replying, "Sorry old friend, I can't do that."

* * *

**6:45pm**

"How are you doing Draco?" asked Hermione for the fifth time.

"Granger, if you ask me that one more time, I'll have to hex you!" snarled Draco.

"Relax, Love, she's just trying to help," soothed Harry wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"If she wanted to help, she'd go out and sing instead of me!" whined Draco. "I'm not some bloody Gryffindor that wears his heart on his sleeve. I can't do this."

"You can face down the dark wizard of the day but you can't sing a song in front of the school," teased Ron.

"Shut it Weasel!" wailed Draco stepping out of Harry's embrace.

"Ron," shrieked Hermione, "Stop teasing him! You go on after his so you better be nice."

Draco watched as Harry tuned his guitar, "I don't want to do this. Everyone knows too much already, why do I have to do this?"

"Draco," sighed Harry, "Dumbledore is making everyone show their talent. You're just really good at singing."

"You're on in two minutes, guys," warned Ginny.

* * *

**7pm**

"What's this about, Snape?" demanded Lucius. "What dribble are you wasting this on?"

"There are two conditions to fulfill your debt to me," said Snape reining in his temper. "First, you will walk into that room and listen. Second, you will live with consequences of the decision you have made."

"What is this?" inquired Lucius.

"Do you agree to those terms?"

"Yes, yes," snarked Lucius, "Let's just get this over with, Snape."

Snape opened the door as a soft voice, amplified by the sonorous, began to sing. Blue gray eyes snapped up to find the source of the familiar voice. There, sitting on a small stool, was his son. Baby fine blonde hair floated around his softer features nearly hiding the face that his eyes were closed.

_"__Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_."

Draco closed his eyes and blocked out the hushed whispers of his classmates. He focused on the music and the emotions barely repressed by the crumbling Malfoy mask.

_"And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me"_

He couldn't stop it as the first tear slowly escaped or the way his voice broke beneath the pressure of his life. Across the Great Hall, one pale hand reached out and held Lucius Malfoy in place.

"See what you've reduce your own son to," hissed Snape, "He was the only one in his house with the brains to see Voldemort for what he really was. He alone had the cunning and skill to bring Potter through the final battle alive. You turned your back on him because of his choice of Lovers. Tell me Lucius, who is the true Slytherin? A washed up aristocrat who turned his back on his family to bow before a mad man or the son that helped destroy the madman and save his family?"

_"'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect"_

Draco opened his eyes to see the room for the first time. When his eyes locked on the quicksilver eyes of his father, his voice faltered and he stumbled over the first words. Pale fingers brushed tears away and he pulled himself together, realizing that he finally had a chance to say goodbye.

_"I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore"_

The room seemed to dissolve around them as the skinny blonde allowed months of pain to pour out with the music. As he enunciated each word, allowing his emotions to add their punch, the student body realized who was in the back of the room.

_"And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand."_

Lucius Malfoy watched his son pour his heart out. Each word of the song was a separate dagger driven through a father's heart. Beside him, Severus Snape watched the fall of the unstoppable Lucius Malfoy. The blonde man seemed to deflate with each verse, until all that held him up was the impeccable Malfoy mask.

_"'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect"_

Whispers spread through the Great Hall like wild fire. Students and Professors alike were unsure of what was happening though everyone realized the significance of the event. Only Dumbledore seemed unfazed by what was going on, though the twinkle in his eye was nearly blinding to those who looked.

_"'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect."_

Draco stood as soon as the song finished. Lucius, seeing his son for the first time in three months, saw the weight-loss and dark circles under his eyes. His eyes, once passionate and full of silvered flame, seemed dull and gray. His body trembled with the strain of keeping himself in check as he stepped to the edge of the stage and offered his father a formal bow.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Good Bye, Father." Harry barely had time to press his guitar into Ron's waiting hand before chasing the fleeing blond.

"This way, Lucius," ordered Snape guiding the blonde man by his elbow.

"What have I done, Severus?" murmured Lucius. "I thought I had thoroughly destroyed my life following the Voldemort."


End file.
